Harley Hawthorne
“I’m crazy! Got a doctor’s note.” -Harley Hawthorne ヾ(@゜∇゜@)ノ Harley's Theme Song Full name Harley Hawthorne Pronunciation “Har-Lee” “Haw-Thorn” Name Origin Harley was named after Harley Quinn from, yes, the batman comics. Her father was a comic writer and her mother was an artist and coincidentally since Harley acted almost just like her with her bubbly yet sadistic personality they thought it fit very well. Titles Harley Quinn Jr. fsdd.jpg Konachan.com - 178917 sample.jpg Konachan.com - 180943 sample.jpg Konachan.com - 182904 sample.jpg Konachan.com - 182911 sample.jpg Appearance Bright violet, pinkish psychotic looking eyes. She is 5’3 and has pale fair skin paired with long bright blue hair and a very thin body frame. Her hips are very curvaceous and her behind stands out since her chest isn’t that busty. She usually has a big crazy smile on her face along with big eyes following behind her smile. 4c435323b816876504536b38db9dea30.jpg tumblr_naw4e1OFgs1tkuw47o1_1280.jpg tumblr_naw4e1OFgs1tkuw47o2_1280.jpg tumblr_ni5bnbQSQ51sdcufro1_1280.jpg tumblr_nizw74o5Dj1s2jnlno1_1280.jpg tumblr_nj9urpnicP1tllzn6o1_1280.jpg 'Symbol' She loves to draw and is an amazing artist. She brings her art to the streets along with her old crew and graffiti all over Japan. Zodiac Capricorn- A sign of the zodiac that involves anyone whose birthday falls between December 22nd - January 20th. The representative animal is the goat. Typically capricorns are highly addictive, sensitive, smart, intellient, flexible, witty, humorous, loyal and hard working. They rarely have attitudes but can be hard to control and contained when angered. Personal Characteristics Birth Date: January 6th Birth Place: Austrailia Reputation: People would look at Harley and just think she’s crazy. You can never expect anything from her, she is nowhere near predictable, but she’s a very fun person to be around and with her it’s never a dull moment. Harley is always very bubbly and happy. It's almost creepy to be this happy all the time, many things don’t bother her easily. Yet she has a very gruesome side to her, almost like when she kills someone she does it with joy. She lives to wreak havoc without a thought for consequence. A manic and impulsive girl, she despises nothing more than boredom. She can be a very immature person but is very calm and can handle hard situations swiftly. She's always in a happy mood and it's pretty hard to bring her down or get her mad. tumblr_ni9s7tE9oa1rexagjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mudmg8gmx51scbsk6o4_400.gif tumblr_nizzrmC8KA1rs6p09o1_1280.jpg Fighting Style Her favorite weapons: All types of guns. Special attack: Harley flips into a cartwheel and wraps her legs around the person she is battling and stands up in a handstand holding them between her legs and easily rips them in half. Signature attack: Harley is a very agile and swift/quick fighter. She bases most of her fighting on her flexible body and uses it to an advantage. When she isn't using her guns she's back flipping and cartwheeling and making sure to fight with pleasent surprises. Her signature move though is the Bicycle kick. She jumps up into the air throwing multiple kicks into the opponent's face or she'll stay in a handstand formation and place her feet quickly to the opponent's cheeks and snap their neck. tumblr_mu50leL7gJ1r8oyaho2_r1_500.gif tumblr_mu50leL7gJ1r8oyaho1_500.gif ~Guns~ Although when she usually fights and is prepared for a fight she relies on her guns. She isn't always an assassin type she finds more joy in her guns but ripping people apart is just as fun! Super Mega Death Rocket- Aka her rocket launcher she carries around on her back like a backpack. (Only uses it when it's absolutely necessary.) She blasts a huge rocket in an immense amount of speed. She has a limited supply so she uses it wisely. tumblr_ni1jmjAXvd1tmooy0o1_500.gif tumblr_niwiwdO0kc1rs6p09o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni1jmjAXvd1tmooy0o3_r1_500.gif tumblr_mukabs1I4j1riauoto3_500.gif Extrauniversal Information Analogue: Harley Quinn Desired Voice Actor: Sarah Anne Williams Inspiration: Jinx from League of Legends. Physiology What changed Harley? Her lack of love when she was little. Her parents never paid much attention to her, she was homeschooled so her only friend were her neighbors who weren't people you should be looking up to. She had awful trauma when she was raped which fucked up her brain's stability and the lack of people who cared really got to her. She became less trust worthy of people and thus was the start of her sick mindset... locked away in her room causing her to do the unthinkable. After the flood that wiped half of Japan. that Harley happened to get caught in, she survived but not only did she live but she woke up feeling different. her violet eyes became a glowing brighter violet color which was almost intriguing and eerie to look at, almost like you can see the crazy once she locked eyes with you, not only did she have crazy glowing pinkish purple eyes but she noticed after a few days that her agility and flexibility was unimaginable. She could dodge a bullet quickly and gracefully as if it was nature, and jumping from building to building made it hard for people to catch this little delinquent. She couldn't complain about the flood after this. tumblr_mxc1nk7WGH1t4u7tdo2_500.gif tumblr_nfgesqL73o1slrnboo1_500.jpg SmackTalk ! Prefight: "No need to be scared - or alive." Tumblr mxc1nk7WGH1t4u7tdo3 500.gif Tumblr mxc1nk7WGH1t4u7tdo5 500.gif Post fight: : “Man… now I’m bored! Let’s go again.” tumblr_mukabs1I4j1riauoto4_500.gif tumblr_muk8rapipM1s794nmo1_500.gif tumblr_mxc1nk7WGH1t4u7tdo4_500.gif Biography Harley didn’t grow up with a great childhood she was bullied for her blue hair and kids tugged on her braids and poked at her but she loved her hair color so it didn't bother her though it did bother her parents, thankfully she has beautiful violet colored eyes to compliment her face so they didn't think too much into it. Plus she had an awesome best friend named Lucifer. They always hung out together and together they were inappreciable she always had a great time hanging out with him acting like tom boys and joking around. He did tease her a lot as well but she didn't think anything of it since she was a pretty tough child. After a while she stopped hearing from him and she seemingly 'lost' her only bestfriend. She was sad of course but what are you gonna do? He left and didn't say goodbye... but that's life. Her father recently got a job as a comic book writer and her mother's a popular artist who stays home and works. Since her father got a new job they moved around a lot, but they've been living in Tokyo for about 3 years now. Harley has been home schooled by her mother since they noticed her being bullied and the only time she got to bond with her mother was when she was trying to teach her how to read… and solve math problems. They tried to spoil her with materialistic stuff but that’s not what she wanted… not at all. Harley’s father just buried himself in his comics and work so Harley never really had a parental figure. She befriended her neighbors who weren’t the best influence as well. She hid a lot of their secrets and a lot of the shit they did was not the best ideas… but she didn’t have anyone to tell her what they were doing was right or wrong so she just tried to fit in with the crowd… and thus her sanity becgan to lose itself, and it all started to kick in when she was only 13 years old when she was brutally raped by a 25 year old guy who she befriended around her neighborhood. He seemed to be a nice man, he did give off a creepy vibe but the sweet Harley didn't think anything of it. One day he offered to show her his 'cool collection' of insects that he hung up in his house. She knew him for a while and thought there was no harm to seeing them, plus she was pretty interested. Once she walked into his house.. he locked the door after them..she was a bit confused until he whispered. "Finally.." Then pinned her to a wall and began ripping her clothes off. She screamed as loud as she could, but he slapped her so hard he shut her up. He forced.. her to have sex with him, she wasn't that strong to keep him off of her.. and gave up. He was satisified and Harley couldn't move as she laid on the floor.. stuck in her shock. She just thought of him as a friendly neighbor like everyone else, but she was wrong. She would always say hi to him and talk to him and nothing more or less, they were good friends who would chat and he seemed to end up admiring her cheerful uplifting mood.. a lot. This changed her… a lot. Her friends noticed but they liked her ‘new’ fucked up self. So they didn’t complain and of course her parents didn’t bother to notice. She never told anyone that she was raped, she decided it needed to be kept to herself. She was too scared that people would think she was gross and a slut since she lost her virginity at such a young age. She had a sick mindset now.. just thinking about it in her room.. for a good month she locked herself in her room only going out of her room to let her mom teach her a few things for her school work but then she'd go back into her room and just sleep.. it was the only place she thought she was safe.. she had a bad case of depression that took a wild turn.. She won't be a burden, not to herself or anyone, thinking alone in her room got her to think of twisted things.. sick thoughts. She knew she needed her revenge. One night the man was walking home with his groceries and Harley walked towards him smiling. He smiled back at her with a pedophilic grin as she kept her hand behind her back on her back pocket she slipped a small knife from her back pocket and met up with him, she tippy toed to reach his ear and whispered. He figured she was trying to be cute and wanted more but… instead she said “You took something from me, so I’ll be taking my share.” He made a confused look when she stabbed his chest and dragged it down to his pelvis allowing his insides to spill out as blood poured out onto her but she kept her smile… she felt much.. much better and she didn’t regret it one bit. No one was going to miss him so she was home free. Not to mention she found she loved the thrilling feeling of revenge and power. When she turned 17 she moved out, her parents offered to help pay for an apartment but she didn’t want anything to do with them. They try to call her and ask how she is but she keeps them on ignore and refuses to ever talk about them. tumblr_nj2cae52VH1tdm9gso3_1280.png Category:RPC